


loud confessions

by crosspolination



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, very soft xehaqus thank u we all need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: In which Eraqus keeps loudly professing his love for his best friend, but Xehanort is a little too dense to realize they are proper confessions.





	loud confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hello :3c it's 2:38am i can only post fanfics at the goddamn crack of dawn. i apologize in advance for any oocisms! i didn't wanna make them too serious and formal since they're just young and gay. they should be happy and not serious too!

Sparring with Eraqus can get harder as time goes by, but it only makes Xehanort feel better every time: knowing his opponent is always improving himself, knowing that there is no  _way_ he’d fall into something monotone when he’s with Eraqus, is what leaves him beyond satisfied.

 

The warmth of the floor is welcomed when they’re both lying down side by side, trying to catch their breaths.

 

“You’re getting better at this,” is something Eraqus says often, but never holds any less meaning than last time. “I wonder if we’ll ever stop ending on a tie.”

 

“A  _tie_?” Xehanort echoes back, “From how I saw it, I think I won this round.”

 

“That’s what  _you_ think,” he says. “Obviously you’d never see yourself failing. But it’s okay. I can admit you didn’t win this round if you won’t.”

 

“Stop teasing,” Xehanort shoves him, no real strength behind his push. “Will it hurt you to just shut up and let us enjoy the moment?”

 

“Mm… let me think about it.” There is a three second pause. “Yes. It will. I don’t know who you think you’re fooling — you love hearing me talk.”

 

Perhaps it is true that Xehanort enjoys hearing whatever crosses Eraqus’ mind. More than often, Xehanort is the one who ends up quiet — he’s bound to retrieve into his own world as he stares up at the sky, only speaking inside his own head while everything else fades away. After befriending Eraqus, though, he realizes it is quite impossible miss those quiet moments.

 

Eraqus  _always_ has something to say. Unless Xehanort ever specificies he’d like to be alone, there is no way he’s not attached to his hip, babbling and sharing everything on his mind as if he’s a walking encyclopedia of emotions.

 

Xehanort likes it. Being trapped in his own world — it can get lonely, at times. With Eraqus, it never feels like that.

 

“You’re getting too full of yourself,” he settles for saying. Eraqus takes that as a chance to keep talking.

 

Eraqus sits up, crossing his legs and staring down at Xehanort, who’s still too tired to get up. Too comfortable as well.

 

Surprisingly, he doesn’t say anything for a while. He’s just staring.

 

Xehanort looks up, meeting his gaze. “Is… everything okay?”

 

Eraqus shakes his head like he just came out of a trance. “Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?”

 

Xehanort feels like he just got a punch on his stomach. The air is knocked out of him immediately.

 

“You look like you belong in a painting,” Eraqus says, smiling, like he’s telling Xehanort about his day and other trivial things. “So beautiful. I could stare at you for hours.”

 

“ _What_ ,” Xehanort accidentally blurts out. He shouldn’t be as thrown off as he is — Eraqus speaks his mind all the time. He just… didn’t expect  _this_ to be one of those things inside it. He laughs it off instead, closing his eyes as he lies back, because staring back at him is too much. “What’s gotten into you? You’re trying to get a win out of compliments?”

 

“No,” sweet and sincere, Eraqus continues, “Just professing my love for you.”

 

Xehanort doesn’t open his eyes. He feels like he’s going to die if he tries to do that.

 

“Your  _love_?”

 

“Yeah,” Eraqus sounds so normal, like he’s not turning Xehanort’s world upside down. “Master said that the key to a balanced heart is to always speak out your feelings, to _share_ them. I’m sharing them to you.”

 

“I see,” Xehanort is a bit relieved now. It’s not any type of love confession. Just Eraqus following the Master’s advices, as usual. He should’ve expected a bit of dramatization from him. “And did this help?”

 

“It did. I did not realize I needed to say that until right now.”

 

It’s not that Xehanort is a bad student or a rebel, it’s just that when it came to listening to their Master’s advice that was  _not_ training related, Eraqus stuck to her words like a life motto. Xehanort appreciated the Master’s ideas, but he always decided to sit out on some of them. His heart felt at peace with his own methods and his own ideas.

 

“I’m glad,” a beat passes between them. Xehanort opens one eye. “Are you… do you want me to say anything back?”

 

“If you want. Whatever your heart desires.”

 

Xehanort stills for a second. Does he want to? Saying that he loves him feels like a little too hard to do, even if Eraqus was only meaning it in a friendship way. He sits up slowly, patting the floor, and looks at Eraqus.

 

“You’re bad at chess—” “Hey—” “—but you’re really good at sparring.”

 

Eraqus, as simple as the compliment was, seems a bit shy now. He always gets like that whenever Xehanort compliments him — as royalty, he should probably be used to hearing nothing but high praise already. He’s happy if he can make his friend feel flustered anyways.

 

“Thank you,” Eraqus smiles at him, way too sincere like his smiles always are. Xehanort looks away to focus on the incredibly beautiful and interesting floor. “That feels good. Doesn’t your heart just feel free?”

 

“I think you’re just being a teacher’s pet too much,” he teases, and the moment is finally broken — Eraqus shoves him, causes him to stumble forward, and Xehanort catches himself in time to not get hurt.

 

He does feel slightly relieved. Not that he’s going to share his every feeling now, but it wasn’t  _bad_.

 

“You’re the  _worst_ , Xehanort,” Eraqus exclaims, with no real heat. “You’re the worst and I take back everything I said. You’re ugly.”

 

“Now you’re just acting like a baby.”

 

“I’m  _not_ — shut up already,” Eraqus crosses his arms. “We can’t have  _one_ nice moment.”

 

“Eh, I think this one is nice,” he smirks, “you’re just not enjoying it for being a baby.”

 

“Stop — I’m tired of you. I like you better when we’re sparring.”

 

Xehanort summons his Keyblade again. “Round three?”

 

Eraqus nods, standing up already. “You’re on.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Making his way to get lunch, Xehanort isn’t expecting too much company. He likes the other students, but he’s not too fond of going after them and actively hang out with them. He’s no Eraqus. He won’t reject any invitations for lunch, but he won’t actively look for people to eat with.

 

Of course, the only reason he doesn’t have a partner for lunch is because Eraqus is  _busy_. “Princely stuff,” he calls it. He doesn’t seem all that fond of mentioning those charges when he’s around Xehanort, but it’s not like he’s going to skip all of his responsibilities because of that.

 

(Xehanort would skip them if it were him, though.)

 

These thoughts are all useless because  _suddenly_ , he hears Eraqus exclaiming, “ _If it isn’t the love of my life!_ ” and a second later an arm is wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down a bit.

 

“Hey,” Eraqus says, now calmly, like he didn’t call Xehanort  _the love of his life_. “Are you going to get lunch?”

 

“I —” Xehanort wonders if he should ask him about the horrendous title he got assigned. He has a feeling Eraqus will say something about hearts being at peace, so he opts to not ask about it. “Yes, I am. Are you done with your…  _stuff_?”

 

Eraqus cringes a bit, probably not wanting to be reminded of it. “Yeah. Saw you heading here, so I auto—invited myself as usual.”

 

“Wow, thank you,” Okay, Xehanort can’t ignore the title thing anymore. “Were you talking to me earlier?”

 

“When?”

 

“When you…” He’s not embarrassed. He is  _not_. “When you exclaimed that thing earlier. Before you came to hug me.”

 

Xehanort is still being held, in fact. For his posture’s sake, Eraqus is just holding his arm now as they walk through the city. It doesn’t make his heart flip any less, sadly.

 

“Oh, the  _love of my life_ thing? Yes, that was directed at you,” he grins brightly at him and Xehanort wants to put his hand on his face so he stops blinding him. “Do you like it? Or would you rather prefer a cuter nickname, like,  _light of my life_ —”

 

“Definitely not that one,” Xehanort hurries to cut in. “I’m good, thank you.”

 

Eraqus sighs contentedly. “See? Nothing better than just putting your feelings out there.”

 

Xehanort chooses to nod and continue walking with him, until they finally get to the dining hall. Lunch consists on Xehanort asking him about things, Eraqus catching him up, until he zones out on Xehanort again.

 

“What is it,” Xehanort deadpans, already fearing the worst.

 

“You are so cute when you eat,” Oh, well. There goes Xehanort’s hunger. “I want to order more food so I can see this image more.”

 

“Can you…” Xehanort’s head hits the table.

 

“Are you  _embarrassed_?”

 

“I’m not,” he lies. He is. He lifts his head up. “Can you… stop doing that?”

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” he asks again, this time a little bit worried. Xehanort shakes his head.

 

“No, it doesn’t, I’m just…” his lips are pursed. He’s flattered? Confused? “It’s weird to hear it. I’m not used to it.”

 

“I see. Guess that means I only have to flatter you more. As the love of my life, it is my duty for you to feel loved and appreciated.”

 

Xehanort only laughs in disbelief as Eraqus grins at him. He’s speechless. Briefly, he has that same thought again: would it hurt to  _confess_?

 

Granted, it’s obvious his type of love and Eraqus’ are entirely different. Xehanort’s goes a bit deeper than friendship. Xehanort’s love seems like it’d hurt their friendship, make them go to one place where Eraqus wouldn’t be that comfortable expressing such foolish things like he is right now. He  _knows_ Eraqus — he’s going to be overly empathetic and think he’s leading Xehanort on if he keeps it up.

 

So Xehanort refrains from confessing once more and tries to be okay with being praised for the rest of the lunch.

 

By the end of it, when they’re returning their empty dishes, the cooking staff all give Xehanort a knowing smile — of  _course_. Eraqus was not exactly  _quiet_ about his earlier bursts of love, he’s pretty sure if he yelled it any louder all of Scala Ad Caelum would know.

 

Maybe  _all_ of Scala Ad Caelum already knows, because it’s not like Eraqus is subtle when he’s walking back holding Xehanort’s arm. It’s not a strong hold, one that Xehanort could definitely break away if he wanted to, but… does he  _want_ to?

 

One peek down at Eraqus tells him he should — he knows if he stares any longer, his own fondness is going to betray him. Xehanort would love to be the talk of town for his skills, for his ideals, his views that defy the ordinary. He knows he’s about to become the talk of town by being the one idiot who fell in love with the prince.

 

Or, at least, one of the many idiots who happened to fall in love with the prince. So he gently removes his arm and settles for quietly listening to Eraqus ramble, as he always does.

 

“Hey,” Eraqus says when they finally arrive to their next destination — the training field. “Assign me a nickname.”

 

“All of a sudden?”

 

“Yes,” he grins, “Testing your wits right now, my friend.”

 

“Oh, so now I’m your friend again,” Xehanort rolls his eyes playfully. “What happened to the other nicknames?”

 

“Do you miss them already? Heavens, Xehanort, it’s been like five minutes,” he shuts him up by shoving him. “You’ll get them back if you give me a nickname.”

 

“Then I should just not give you one at all, if that means I get freed.”

 

“You’re impossible,” Eraqus throws his arms on the air, “Would it  _kill_ you to humor me  _once_?”

 

“I’m always humoring you!” he counters, quite childish, but not like he cares too much. Xehanort closes his eyes and puts a hand on his forehead, sighing. Being with Eraqus for most of life really got the drama to rub in sometimes. “Fine. You’re…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Xehanort squints at him. He scans his face: big round eyes, soft face, fluffy hair. He smirks a little at the messy ponytail he has, hair sticking up  _everywhere_ even if he suspects he must’ve brushed it today, and finally comes up with a conclusion. Eraqus looks more tense the more he stares, until he finally says, “ _What is it_?”

 

“Palm tree,” Xehanort concludes. “Not because you’re tall, just because your hair is a mess.”

 

“I really hate you so much. I hope you know that.”

 

Xehanort laughs at that.

 

“It’s  _not_ funny! I don’t — I don’t go around complaining about  _your_ hair.”

 

He puts his hands on his hips, standing up straighter, puffing out his chest. “Because mine always looks great.”

 

“We really can’t have good moments,” Eraqus says, trying to sound disappointed but still laughing. “Fine. I’ve never considered you to be the cute, sappy type anyway.”

 

“Good. I’m not.”

 

“Disappointing. You are lucky I like you.”

 

“So much for being the love of your life.”

 

Eraqus groans. “Just… let’s shut up and wait for the Master.”

 

“You? Shutting  _up_?”

 

“Heavens, just —  _be quiet, Xehanort_.”

 

Xehanort laughs again. This is better than constantly being about to admit feelings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can’t sleep?”

 

Xehanort whips his head around, alerted, but he immediately relaxes when he spots his friend walking towards him. He offers him a smile as he sits down, and Xehanort sighs once they’re both comfortable.

 

“As usual,” he offers as an explanation. Xehanort is quite the insomniac. It’s been getting better — falling asleep at four in the morning is better than not falling asleep at all.

 

He thinks his brain is too loud for sleeping peacefully. There is  _so_ much to do, it is impossible to rest.

 

Eraqus taps his forehead lightly. Xehanort swears he didn’t flinch. “Come on, tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

“That’s the problem,” Xehanort sighs. “Nothing is inside it. Yet, I feel like everything is at the same time.”

 

Eraqus moves his hand to his shoulder. When Xehanort stares at him, he notices he’s stifling a yawn. Xehanort holds back a laugh as he puts his hand down from his shoulder. Eraqus, always the braver one, puts his hand on top of his anyway.

 

“Why are  _you_ here, though?” Xehanort moves his fingers a little, just to see if Eraqus would pull away. He doesn’t. “You’re a sleepyhead. These aren’t hours for you to be awake.”

 

“Had a feeling you might’ve needed someone,” Eraqus replies honestly. The sleepy smile he wears leaves Xehanort feeling oddly vulnerable. “So I came down.”

 

“No one noticed you sneaking out?”

 

“I’m the prince. I know the exits better than any guards or maids.”

 

“You shouldn’t have,” Xehanort says, still… oddly vulnerable. He looks at the water in front of them again. “The Master will have my head if you get in trouble.”

 

“She won’t,” Eraqus really isn’t made for early mornings, or late nights. He’s about to fall into the water if he keeps up dozing off.

 

Xehanort reaches out, untangling their hands, and pulling his arm around his waist to help Eraqus back out of the edge, and now — he’s just… in an awkward position. He’s sure this wasn’t an invitation for Eraqus to nap on him, but Eraqus’ head is already on his shoulder and. Well. Xehanort just can’t remove his arm from his waist now. He’s going to _fall_ , and while he’d always be up to laugh at him, it’s going to be too mean if he lets him fall now.

 

Xehanort moves his shoulder a bit, trying to get him to wake up. “I can’t carry you back to your rooms. I’ll get murdered.”

 

Eraqus blinks softly awake, looking up to him slowly. Xehanort isn’t sure if his he’s happy about how close he is, or about to go into cardiac arrest.

 

“You  _should_ ,” he mumbles. “I’m a prince.”

 

“And?”

 

“You’re the love of my life,” and it’s the fact he’s saying it at hours where Xehanort is used to being alone that strikes something inside him. “That means you’re my knight in shining armor.”

 

He’s surprisingly calm for someone who’s about to lose his goddamn mind at such an early hour. “Please. I am anything  _but_ a knight.”

 

Eraqus does the minimal head shake. “It won’t hurt you to play along.”

 

Maybe it would. Maybe that’s why he never plays along to Eraqus’ silly attempts to ‘make his heart lighter’. It’d hurt.

 

“Even if I were,” he finds himself playing along, “I’d still get murdered.”

 

“Wouldn’t you fight back? Let our love not stop you?”

 

“Have you seen the Master?” Xehanort attempts to change the topic, “She’s terrifying.”

 

Eraqus chuckles. “True.”

 

He finally lifts his head up, untangling his body from Xehanort’s. He rubs his eyes, blinking awake as much as he can, and then he’s standing up. Xehanort watches it almost in slow motion, as if he’s more aware than ever of everything Eraqus says or does now. The physical intimacy… that was something else.

 

It’s like Xehanort turned on a switch and everything was a little too much when it came to Eraqus.

 

“I do not wish for my knight to meet his fate at the hands of our lovely Master,” he says, stretching, and it probably shouldn’t be as cute as it is. “I will go back to the palace.”

 

Xehanort smiles a little. “That’s for the best.”

 

“I hope that you keep in mind that if you ever need to…” Eraqus seems a bit flustered as he chooses his next words. “If you ever think having someone in the same room would help you sleep well, my room is big. I can just talk to the guards and everyone to let you in.”

 

“I will keep it in mind,” he continues smiling. “Good night, Eraqus.”

 

Eraqus looks at him like he wants to say something else, like he has something he wants to do. He looks away and turns around, only saying, “Good night!” back.

 

Early mornings are always such weird times.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Xehanort, stay behind for a second.”

 

Both him and Eraqus freeze for a second, before they both turn around to face their Master. She has a friendly smile when she addresses Eraqus, saying, “Eraqus, I believe I said _Xehanort_. Why are you staying still?”

 

“I— Sorry, Master,” Eraqus laughs, a bit embarrassed. He turns to Xehanort and pats his shoulder, smiling, “Don’t get in trouble. I’ll see you later!”

 

Xehanort smiles back as he starts running, and once he loses sight of Eraqus, he turns back around to his Master. “Is… everything okay?”

 

“Let us take a walk, shall we?”

 

He’s never been nervous before. Eraqus made him nervous sometimes, but that feeling felt innocent and pure—like. This type of nervousness is one that doesn’t set well with Xehanort — the feeling that he’s done something incredibly wrong. The Master doesn’t speak for a while, both of them just walking with Xehanort growing more restless by the second.

 

“Master, I’m sorry if this is rude — but I am getting a bit concerned about what you want to talk about.”

 

She stops walking slowly and stares out at the field in front of her. Xehanort keeps his eyes on her, unable to appreciate all the beautiful scenery.

 

“Xehanort, you are a good student,” she starts. Xehanort wonders what comes next — if she’s going to criticize his every technique, if she’s going to send him back to Destiny Islands… “And you seem to be an incredible friend to Eraqus. That is why I truly believe you have no ill intentions.”

 

That is not where the conversation was supposed to go. Xehanort frowns. “I’m afraid I’m not following.”

 

“I want to ask you one thing only,” she calmly turns to him. “Are you truly not aware of Eraqus’ feelings for you?”

 

“I —” Xehanort is speechless. “Do you mean all the things he keeps yelling on and on? I’m certain that’s just him being —”

 

“Him being him?” she nods like she expected him to say that. Xehanort doesn’t like that.

 

“You know Eraqus, Master,” he says. “He is always going on about his feelings and opening himself up. He said you advised him to do that — that’d make his heart feel at peace.”

 

“Indeed. It does not make them any less of a confession.” She still has that patient tone, like she’s talking to a lost child. It isn’t that far off — Xehanort feels lost. “As far as I have heard from him, you have not given him an answer.”

 

“I didn’t — I didn’t know they were confessions,” Xehanort feels small and he hates it. This isn’t how he’s supposed to feel.

 

“You are  _good_ , Xehanort,” she puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. “Eraqus adores you. And you might think you are subtle, or that you can hide yourself as well as you think. But you cannot hide your heart, Xehanort. Give that boy an answer. I know you want to.”

 

Xehanort takes a deep breath.

 

“He’s royalty, Master,” he tries to remind her. “And I am not.”

 

“Did he not call you his knight?” she grins at him, and Xehanort immediately feels embarrassed. Does everyone in Scala ad Caelum just  _know_? “As his knight, you should be fighting for his love.”

 

“You two really are Master and apprentice.”

 

“You’re my apprentice too, Xehanort. I only want what is best for you two… even if it means to give you a little push to accept how you feel.”

 

Xehanort sighs.

 

“It is not as awful as you think it is,” she continues. “No one will point fingers at you for falling in love with royalty. No one will change their mind about you. By this point, I would be surprised if everyone in the castle does not know about Eraqus’ love for you.”

 

“Does he really talk about me that much?”

 

“You are  _all_ he talks about. So please, do you  _both_ a favor and tell him your honest feelings. I do not think he can keep confessing forever without ever expecting an answer.”

 

Xehanort gulps. “Thank you, Master.”

 

“Thank you for listening to me,” she replies. “I can only hope it all goes well. May your heart be your guiding key, as they say.”

 

Despite himself, he snorts, “Is it necessary for this?”

 

“You never know, Xehanort. You never know.”

  


 

 

 

 

After catching up with Eraqus over a game of chess, Xehanort’s mind goes back to what the Master had said.

 

He swallows his doubts, his pride, and his fears. He says, “Can I ask you something?”

 

Eraqus notices the change in his mood immediately. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Kind of,” Xehanort doesn’t have any idea what to do next. “You know… the things you said about your heart being at peace by talking out your feelings.”

 

“Ah, that,” he gets a somewhat wistful smile on his face now. “It’s been going on for a while, hasn’t it? I decided I should probably stop it.”

 

“I — what?”

 

“I think my heart is already at enough peace as it is, Xehanort. It has been a bit more exhausting than I thought to keep pouring my heart without expecting an answer back.”

 

This is probably the last thing Xehanort wanted to hear. “Exhausting?”

 

“Indeed. It was inconsiderate to subject you to my feelings without giving you room to reply.” He hops down and dusts off his clothes, like he always does when he’s going to leave. “I apologize for that.”

 

“What’s up with the sudden formality —”

 

“I’ll be leaving,” the smile he gives Xehanort just feels  _wrong_. “See you tomorrow, Xehanort.”

 

Xehanort stays, observing the chess board, feeling his stomach sink down entirely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours after doing intense research, figuring out secret ways to sneak in without being noticed, and persuading the two or three maids he ran into from the other windows, Xehanort finally ends up on Eraqus’ window.

 

He’s on his bed, his back facing Xehanort as he’s nose deep into a book. The moon shines down directly on him, and as much as Xehanort has the worst physical reactions — he’s currently feeling like he should either throw up or hide forever — his heart always does quite the opposite: he feels it melt, and the smile is on his face before he can even help it.

 

He knocks on the window three times, startling Eraqus to death. His eyes widen the second he recognizes Xehanort, hurrying to unlock his window. Xehanort gets in, Eraqus makes him sit down and he ends up in front of Xehanort, legs crossed and eyes shining like he can’t quite believe Xehanort is there.

 

“What — what are you doing here?” he finally asks what Xehanort wanted him to, after he stops being shocked.

 

Xehanort  _dreads_ this. He wishes he didn’t have to say this. He wishes with all his heart that there was another way to do this, to put an end to this in a less painful way.

 

“I’m…” he gulps.

 

“Xehanort, you’re worrying me. Are you—”

 

“Shut up for a second,”  Xehanort blinks hard. “This is embarrassing. Ask that again.”

 

“...What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m your knight,” he says, voice straining and him ready to go back right from where he entered. “I’m here to…  _fight_ for your love.”

 

He wishes the embarrassment could kill him. Eraqus, on the other hand, seems to be about to have the biggest, happiest day of his life. He looks like he’s one step away from yelling, if judging his sparkly eyes are anything to go by.

 

“Are you saying what I  _think_ you’re saying?” Eraqus asks, “Because if this is a prank I will throw you out from the window.”

 

“I wouldn’t lie about this,” Xehanort says, very seriously, and decides he’s embarrassed himself enough. He takes one of Eraqus’ hands, rubbing it with his thumb. “I didn’t realize your feelings matched mine. I was thinking only of my feelings and didn’t consider you could’ve been as serious as me.”

 

“...Cute, but I’m waiting for you to say you’re sorry.”

 

Xehanort sighs. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, you really did it,” his hands flip over, trapping Xehanort’s and linking them together. “You… you’re really in love with me, too?”

 

“Very much,” Xehanort smiles at how quickly Eraqus seems to blush.

 

Before he’s able to say anything else, his hands drop Xehanort’s unexpectedly. It all happens so quickly: he feels his cheeks being cupped and his chin being slightly lifted, and the next second, he’s being kissed.

 

In retrospective, he should’ve expected this. He’s wanted this for so long, he should’ve expected this to happen after he confessed. He’s  _still_ an idiot, though, and the kiss gets cut short the second after it started.

 

“Sorry, I got excited —”

 

Xehanort’s hands finally react. He puts them on Eraqus’ hips and smiles. “Do it again.”

 

Eraqus has the brightest smile in the world before he leans forward again and kisses him properly. It feels just right — he feels like he should’ve been honest about his feelings from the very beginning. Eraqus’ kisses are exactly like he is: enthusiastic, full of joy, spreading happiness. Xehanort can’t help but break the kisses from his own smile.

 

“You’re really happy,” Eraqus notes, quietly but with happiness, forehead against his own. He’s made himself comfortable trapping Xehanort with his legs on each side of him, his back resting against the headboard. He’s basically holding Eraqus on his lap, and for some reason he’s never been as comfortable as right now. “You  _really_ do love me.”

 

“Of course I do. Is it not clear yet?”

 

“I need you to say it properly first. Then, I don’t know, maybe it will be clear.”

 

“You ask too much.”

 

“You said the knight line. How much worse can this be?”

 

Xehanort drops his head on his shoulder. Eraqus immediately plays with his hair, which… is nice. That’s quite nice.

 

“You can’t ruin this one moment, Xehanort. You need to say it.”

 

“Love you,” he mumbles. It is perfectly audible for Eraqus.

 

“I love you too!” his head gets lifted up again, and one quick kiss gets pressed to his lips. “I haven’t thought this through — are you just going to sleep here? I don’t think you can go out again without being caught.”

 

He could. In fact, it’d be easier to get out than to get in, but…

 

The look they’re sharing tells Xehanort it’d be the stupidest thing to leave.

 

“Guess I have no choice but to stay here.”

 

Eraqus is all too excited to get him on his bed and to put the blanket over them. He’s on his side, staring at Xehanort who’s lying on his back.

 

“What are you staring at?” Xehanort asks, turning around so he can face Eraqus better.

 

“You,” Eraqus grins again. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

 

“We have practice at seven, so I’d rather have you sleep,” Xehanort says, causing Eraqus to pout. “Don’t be a baby. It’s too late for that.”

 

“Fine,” Eraqus leans in once more to kiss him. “Good night.”

 

And as soon as he turns around, he drifts peacefully to sleep.

 

Xehanort’s heart is… surprisingly, for the first time, at some type of peace. It’s beating calmly and at the right pace, like something finally clicked for him.

 

And as he decides to be bold and put one arm over Eraqus, he realizes that for the first time since leaving Destiny Islands, he’s going to sleep soundly for a full night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!! :D i hope this was slightly enjoyable!!
> 
> lets be friends on [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> :D!


End file.
